berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 334 (Manga)
Synopsis Rickert, Erica, and the refugees stare in awe as they enter the enormous city of Falconia, which is now completely inhabited, all of its facilities being put to use. It is a truly impressive city; its roads are paved for easy use by pedestrians and horse-drawn carriages, the buildings are all tall and elaborate, and the markets are full of people. Rickert notes that Wyndham was nowhere near as populated as Falconia. The refugees are then shocked to see several Kushan horsemen ride up to them. They quickly converse with Laban, informing him that they are off to save a nearby group of refugees on their way to Falconia from an impending troll attack, as was foreseen by Sonia. The horsemen ride off. Laban brings Rickert and Erica to a refugee processing station, where he instructs them to register themselves. Before they can do this, however, Laban invites Rickert into his office, where he presents Rickert with a letter of recommendation for several local guilds (earned thanks to Rickert's proficiency in blacksmithing and his past as a member of the Falcons) and also a writ. He instructs Rickert to visit Griffith personally the following day. Laban notices that Rickert has misgivings upon hearing that he will be able to see Griffith. Rickert returns to Erica and the refugees. Their visit to the refugee station over, they then move on to an inn. They are greeted by the inn's proprietor, Luca, and her three assistants, Pepe, Fouquet and Lucie. While Luca tends to other refugees, Pepe leads Rickert, Erica, and the two refugees accompanying them into the inn's stable, where they leave their horse and carriage. As several other horses are being led in, an old, hooded, dark-skinned man working in the stable waves his hand in front of the horses' faces, and they obediently enter their pens. Pepe explains to the shocked Rickert and Erica that the old man can speak to animals. Suddenly, a loud yell is heard from another nearby stable. Luca appears and, looking unconcerned, explains that the source of the noise is a monster that lives in the stable. On Luca's orders, the old man tends to the unseen monster. While Rickert watches the old man, Luca invites Erica to meet her outside the inn in the evening. Erica complies, and she is brought to a bathhouse by Luca, Pepe, Fouquet and Lucie. While the women bathe, Erica tells the other four that she and Rickert used to live in the mountains, but the increasing threat of trolls prompted them to move to the city, where it is safer. According to the young girl, there are widespread rumors that Griffith has been sheltering people from such monsters, and she confirms to Luca that she's also had the prophetic dream of the Falcon of Light. Luca, in turn, also says that she, along with Pepe, Fouquet, and Lucie have all seen the dream. Later in the night, Rickert watches as Erica sleeps. After covering her with a blanket, he shifts his gaze to the citadel at the rear of the city, where Griffith is. Characters In Order of Appearance * Erica * Rickert * Laban * Luca * Daiba